Frozen Lantern
The Weapon is a Heavy weapon created by * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = ???|fire_rate = 21|capacity = 1|mobility = 85|range = Short|theme = Ice Themed|cost = 250 |level_required = N/A}}XiaoNanAlpha. Appearance It is a Ghost Lantern but Frosted, It feels like it's stuck in the ice, wow! Strategy This weapon is capable of a 1 shot kill as of the new update. It have an extremely slow fire rate, a fair capacity but no reload, and average mobility. Tips * This weapon is an excellent choice for closed corridors such as the main hallway in silent school or the changing rooms in Pool Party as it is very hard to avoid the big ghosts. * Never use this weapon at long ranges as it has a bullet travel time, and the ghost will disappear after a while. * This weapon is very powerful as of the 13.1.0 update, with its damage buffed back to a 1 shot kill. * This weapon does travel through walls, so if you see a name tag over a wall that you are near, fire and hopefully get a kill. * This weapon has a slow fire rate. After you fire it, switch to another weapon and use that weapon until you can fire again. * This weapon is one of the best Block Crash weapons in the game because it destroys tons of blocks at once if used correctly. * Switch to another weapon when fired, as the slow charging time can make a user vulnerable. * The weapon is useful for guarding choke points, hallways, and specific points on the map, especially in Point Capture and Flag Capture maps, as the slow moving projectile prevents attackers from proceeding. Counters * Pick-off its users at long range. It will not hit you at long range because the ghost breaks after a while. Plus, you can see the ghost a long way so you can easily avoid it. * Try not to get near its projectiles, since you may be killed. * Don't get in close range (unless doing so from behind). Rocket jump or use a melee to get out of the situation. * Use flamethrowers, Ninja Shurikens, or whatever other weapons are good at an emergency situation. At the worst-case scenario, use this weapon yourself. If you are good with snipers, no- scope the Frozen Lantern user. * Attack the user from behind. * Use the atrocious fire rate as your advantage, allowing you to dodge its projectiles (provided you maintain its distance). * Rocket jump to avoid the ghost. * Avoid areas with tight corners. * In somewhat open areas, a player can use a weapon with the "Slows Down Target" attribute such as the Icicle Minigun or the Frost Beam Spell to prevent the user from approaching, making the ghosts very easy to dodge even with rapid fire. * Try to attack from the side of the user as the Ghost lantern also doubles as a shield from projectile-based weapons like the Barrier Rifle, or the Laser Disc Thrower. * Using the Reflector (Gadget) can kill the user although be mindful about your health and armor too. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Single Shots Category:Wall Break Category:Slows Down Target